Happy Birthday!
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Oneshots. Pt 1: Izaya X Mairu. Hentai. Incest. Hardcore. Pegging. Reader discretion advised. -It's Izaya's 26th birthday. His sisters decide to celebrate it with him.- Pt 2: Shizuo x Izaya. Yaoi. Hardcore. Humiliation Play. Reader discretion advised. -A box was left in front of Shizuo's apartment. 'Happy Birthday, Shizuo-san! Mairu Kururi'. Why's the box so heavy?-
1. IzayaXMairu

"Would you two go home already?" Izaya snarled as he glared at his siblings.

"But we came all the way here." Mairu said, a malicious smile on his face. "It's your twenty-sixth birthday!"

"Happy birthday." Kururi said.

"Psh." Izaya turned around in his swivel chair. "Don't remind me."

"Oh~? Does Iza-nii not like the thought of being old?" Mairu said, leaning on his desk.

Izaya chuckled. "Come on, you both know I'm forever twenty-one."

Mairu laughed heartily. "Of course."

"Anyway, you two need to go home. I'll pay for your train ride so—"

"But we brought you presents!"

"Don't want them."

"So mean! You won't even look at them?"

Izaya looked at Mairu's pouting face then sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. "Fine. Show me what you got."

Mairu grinned and turned around to her backpack on the floor. She pulled up a box and sat it on Izaya's desk.

Izaya looked at it with bemusement then reached for it.

"Ah!" Mairu slapped his hand.

"Ow," Izaya glared up at her while rubbing his hand. "You—"

"First, you have to drink the tea we bought." Mairu said.

"Hah?"

"We bought this foreign tea the other day and we're giving it to you as a birthday present too!"

"Present."

Izaya glared at them. Then turned around in his chair so his back was to them.

"You two annoy me. Don't go dumping food you don't like on me."

"How rude. We tasted it. We think it tastes good."

"Good."

Izaya huffed.

He heard a cup clink on his table and turned an inch to look.

"Come on, Iza-nii, stop being a grouch."

"Grouch."

Izaya glared at them.

"Fine." He grabbed the cup and put it to his lips.

"So? Is it good?" Mairu asked, sitting on his desk and leaning forward.

"Yeah, actually it is." Izaya said with surprise. He took another sip.

Mairu grinned. Kururi smirked.

Izaya's computer beeped. Putting the tea down, he turned back to the monitor. After reading the information, his fingers clacked against the keyboards. Then he grabbed a blue flip cell phone and typed something up. He clicked the mouse a few more times, typed up another message on the phone then turned back to the computer and typed up something else.

"Iza-nii."

"Shoosh."

Izaya glanced at the cell phone then continued to type on the computer.

Finally, he turned away and looked at Mairu and Kururi. He stood.

"Look, you two. I'll walk you to the train station and pay for your tickets so go home—"

Izaya's eyes widened as he felt his legs get weak and his vision blurred.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked.

"I…"

Izaya leaned against his desk, heavily, his legs and arms shaking. Then he felt the floor raise towards his face before blackness engulfed him.

* * *

Izaya felt a prick in his leg, which woke him from his sleep.

"Ngh." Izaya opened his eyes a slit.

"Awake already?" Mairu said as she pulled a syringe away from Izaya's thigh.

Izaya looked at her. He was lying on his king-size bed, his hands handcuffed to the headboard, pants and underwear pulled down to just below his knees.

He chuckled and flopped his head on the pillow.

"Should have known…"

Mairu chuckled then clamored over Izaya, leaned down, and licked his neck.

Izaya flinched.

Mairu giggled and moved Izaya's head so he was facing the high schooler. She kissed him, shoving her tongue into Izaya's mouth. Izaya's handcuff clinked as the raven clenched his fists.

Mairu separated.

"Neh, neh, Iza-nii, are you getting turned on?"

Izaya glared at her.

Mairu lowered his hips so her crotch rubbed against Izaya's erection under her long skirt with a giggle.

Movement caught Izaya's eye. By the side of the bed, Kururi held a hand-held camera, watching Izaya and Mairu with disinterest.

Mairu kissed Izaya again as she hooked her fingers around Izaya's pants and underwear and pulled them further down his legs. She kissed Izaya's collar bone as she pulled his bottom wear completely off.

"Kururi, hand me one of Iza-nii's presents." Mairu said.

"Yes." Kururi reached into the box and pulled out a studded pink vibrator.

Izaya's eyes widened and his hands slightly tugged on the handcuffs.

Mairu heard the clink and looked at him with a sadistic smile.

"Neh, Nii-san likes toys, doesn't he?"

"Mairu—"

Mairu reached over Izaya, pressing her small breasts against Izaya's chest, and pulled out lubricant from the nightstand.

"Mai—"

Mairu kissed Izaya as she popped open the cap and drizzled the lubricant over Izaya's cock.

Izaya flinched at the cold that touched his member.

Mairu spread away.

She reached in between Izaya's knees and spread them wide. Izaya blushed and exclaimed loudly.

"Mair—"

"I love how hairless your body is." Mairu said as she drizzled lubricants in between Izaya's ass cheeks. "If you had hair on your legs and ass like a normal person then this would be awkward and definitely not as fun."

"Mai—hih!" Mairu pushed in a dainty finger. Izaya tilted his head back and shuddered as pleasure enraptured him.

"Seems as if the drugs're starting to kick in."

"Mm-hmph! Kmph!" Izaya held back his moans by biting his bottom lip.

"Now where…" She twisted her finger around.

"AH!" her finger rubbed over a sensitive lump of nerves.

"Oh, there it is."

"Don't—AH!" She pushed in another finger to tease the prostate. "Quit—stop!"

"Look how hard you got, though." Her other hand came up to stroke the member.

"Nn—ah!" Izaya thrashed as the pleasure built and he tilted his head into his arm. "You guys are so fucked up—nn!"

"Like you're one to talk when you're getting turned on from your younger sister's hands."

"Mm-mmph!"

Pre-cum drizzled from Izaya's tip.

Mairu chuckled and took her hands away.

As much as Izaya didn't want to admit it, he didn't want the high schooler to stop. He wasn't on the precipice of orgasm but he was at the point where it was quite painful to stop and it wasn't very helpful when he had whatever form of party drugs in his system making his erection shake with pain. He so desperately wanted to be released.

But Mairu wasn't done yet. She only took her hands away to lube up the vibrator.

With a grin she spread Izaya's hole with her thumb and pushed the tip of the toy in.

"Mmph!" Izaya tilted his head back and bit his bottom lip, shaking with pleasure.

The cockhead popped in. Izaya gasped.

Mairu giggled. "Do you like it, Iza-nii? Do you want more?"

Izaya glared at her then turned his head away.

"I won't give you more if you don't answer."

Izaya looked at her. "Fucking sadist."

She grinned maliciously.

Then twisted the toy.

"Mmph—quit…teasing—ngh!"

"Then tell me you want more."

"Kn." Izaya glared at her. His toes curled into the blankets.

There was no way Izaya would actually admit he enjoyed this. Absolutely no way! He wasn't willing to through away his pride for the sake of pleasure…

Is what he would usually think, but with drugs and endorphin's pumping through his blood and brain…

Izaya's face became beat red and he closed his eyes tight shut.

 ** _'_** ** _Dammit!'_**

"I want…more…"

Mairu's grin intensified. "See, that wasn't hard."

Mairu pushed the toy in.

"Mm-mmph! Mai-Mai—" Izaya closed his legs on Mairu's hand as pre-cum drizzled onto his stomach, threatening to turn into an orgasm. "Nn-nk! Km!"

"You're that close already? Those aphrodisiacs work wonders, don't they, Kururi?"

"Yes."

Mairu pushed the toy in deeper. Izaya exclaimed when it came over his prostate, unknowingly letting Mairu know the toy had hit its mark. With a grin, the youngest twin turned on the vibrations.

"AAHH! NAH—HAH!" Izaya arched his back.

Izaya let out a scream of pleasure as he let out a gush of semen, his body trembling, his feet curling, his hands clenching the headboard. He spasm and jolted as another load left his member. Then he fell back on the bed, moaning and panting.

"Aw~ Iza-nii, that was way too fast. And you got your shirt all dirty."

"Mm-mmph. Fu-fuck you…nh."

Mairu laughed then beckoned Kururi with her hand. Kururi handed Mairu another toy, a bud with an extension cord leading to the remote.

Mairu smiled as she pulled out the vibrator. Izaya twitched as the vibrations left his body but they were soon replaced by more.

Mairu took out a condom from her skirt pocket and opened it. While Izaya was distracted, Mairu rolled the condom down Izaya's cock then tossed off her panties and hiked up her skirt.

"Hey, Iza-nii."

Izaya looked at her then scoffed. "Come on, haven't you done enough?"

"What, you thought you were the only one who was going to get satisfaction?" she grinned.

"Psh."

She clamored on top of Izaya and placed her hands on her older brother's chest. She positioned the cock to enter her.

"You know, that condoms only work ninety-eight percent of the time? So there's a two percent chance you can get knocked up with my child and I'll be an uncle/father."

"Well, that's why I'm on the pill, too. So, don't worry your pretty little head."

Izaya chuckled. "You're well prepared for everything, huh?"

"Of course. I learn from watching."

She lowered her hips. Izaya's member slowly penetrated her depths.

They both groaned as she lowered herself further until her ass touched Izaya's hips.

"Mm." Mairu moaned as she rested her hands behind her on Izaya's thighs. "Iza-nii, you feel so good."

"Shut…mm."

"Do I feel good, Iza-nii? Do you like being inside me?"

"You really are fucked up."

"So are you."

Mairu thrust.

"Hah!" Izaya exhaled as he tilted his head back, pleasure bombarding his lower regions.

"Mm! Iza-nii, Iza-nii ah!"

"Kh!"

"Ah, AH!"

Mairu grinded her hips then leaned forward and thrust. Izaya clenched his teeth and dug his nails into the headboard, trying fiercely not to move his hips with the throw.

"Iza-nii wants to thrust?" Mairu leaned down and kissed Izaya.

Shoving her tongue into his mouth, their moans mingling together. Mairu felt Izaya twist his hips then shifted again. The high schooler grinned.

"Come on, Iza-nii. Thrust. You know you want to."

"Mnk."

Izaya looked down at where Mairu and he were connected. He really didn't want to play by her rules. He had more stubbornness than her so there was no way Izaya would allow the temptation to take him over.

But…

With pleasure bombarding both his prostate and his cock…

He closed his eyes tight shut and thrust up.

"AH!" Mairu moaned.

Izaya's voice hitched and he thrust again.

"Oh, Iza-nii!" Mairu leaned down and kissed him again, the two now working in a rhythm.

Mairu separated their lips and arched her back.

"Cumming, I'm cumming—"

Mairu screamed in pleasure as she released a gush of clear, transparent fluids over Izaya's cock and pelvis.

Izaya clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut as he thrust up hard, letting out another gush of semen, filling the condom.

The two slumped, Mairu lying down on top of Izaya. They lay panting hard, both trembling in their afterglows.

"Good." Kururi said as she shut the camera off.

"Peh, poking fun at me for coming quickly when you came just as fast." Izaya teased with a little grin.

Mairu chuckled, then leaned up and kissed Izaya then pulled herself off of him. She spread the raven's legs and turned off the vibrator then gently pulled it out while also taking off the condom.

Izaya shifted slightly as he opened his eyes. Mairu tied the end of the condom off and tossed it away into the trash then reached up and unhand-cuffed him.

Once freed, he sat up and rubbed his wrist then tossed off his shirt.

"Did you have fun, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked.

"Will you two go home now?" he snarled.

Neither of them answered, Mairu looking at Izaya with distaste.

"Whatever, do what you want. I'm taking a shower." Izaya stood on shaky legs and headed to his en-suite bathroom.

He walked into the walk-in-shower and turned on the faucet. He washed his body vigorously, his pelvic region more than the rest.

Halfway through, the shower door opened and Mairu and Kururi came barging in, stark naked.

"Iza-nii! We need to shower too!"

"Get out!"

"We're dirty though!"

"Kururi didn't even do it!"

"Not with you. But what do you think we've been doing for the last twenty minutes? But more importantly, Iza-nii, why do you take such long showers? You shower longer than me and Kururi do and we always do raunchy stuff while we're getting clea—"

"Get out, dammit!"

Mairu hugged Izaya from behind, pressing her breasts against Izaya's back while Kururi hugged him from the front.

Izaya struggled then sighed in defeat. "Fine, do what you want. Just make sure you go home."

"Will you walk us home, Iza-nii?"

"Why?! You walked here on your own!"

"But it was daytime. It'll be night soon."

"Like you haven't night walked before."

"Yeah but my legs are shaky and I feel sluggish so I can't kick ass like I usually do. So I can't protect us."

"And what do you think _I_ can do? My legs are just as shaky and I'm just as sluggish."

"But you're a man. We'll be less likely to be attacked if you're with us."

Izaya looked over his shoulder and glared at her. Then he sighed in exasperation and defeat.

"Fine fine. I'll walk you home."

"Yay!"

"But in return you can't bug me for two months. That means no phone calls. No text messages, and no emails. Unless it's an emergency. As in life and death."

"Okay, okay. But just so you know, if you keep us pent up, we'll just lust for you more."

"Lust with each other."

"Penis." Kururi said.

"That's right. Sometimes we want a pen—"

"You bought all those vibrators. Buy one for yourself."

"That's so sad, resorting to a toy when we have you."

"You know if I get married—"

"Like you'll ever get married. Your ass is so loose, only Shizuo-san could have been the one to stretch it."

Izaya blushed. "Mairu!"

"Shizuo-san won't mind if he shared you with us."

Izaya chuckled. "Then you don't know Shizu-chan. He's extremely possessive and he grew up in a normal household. Incest isn't a normal household thing."

"Haha, true."

Izaya glared at her but his shoulder hid the malicious grin on his face.

"Let go, already." He said. "I'm getting out."

"Don't leave without us!" Mairu said as her and Kururi released.

"Oh, shut up."

Izaya grabbed a towel as he left the shower behind.

"Neh, Kuru-nee." Mairu said as she sudded up her hair while the bathroom door closed. "Do you think we should tell Iza-nii that the syringe didn't have any aphrodisiacs in it?"

"No. Better."

"Hee hee, you're right. It's better as a secret."

In the bedroom, Izaya dried himself off and got dressed in black pants and a v-neck long sleeve.

He tossed on his jacket as Mairu and Kururi came out, towels around their torso's.

"Do you have spare clothes?" Mairu asked.

"I can give you two shirts but my pants won't fit you."

"Give us a belt then."

Izaya tilted his head back and sighed heavily.

"You two are so annoying." Izaya turned and went to the door.

"We're taking your clothes."

"Fin, fine, fine!"

Izaya went down the stairs as he heard his sisters rummage through his closet. He sat down on the arm of the couch and waited.

Five minutes later, the two came down, dressed in Izaya's v-neck, black pants, and their animal-eared hoodies. Kururi's cat-eared hoodie was zipped up all the way, a belt hooked, tightly around her pants. Mairu's dog hoodie was only latched together at the bottom, the v-neck showing off her barely anything cleavage. She had a belt around her waist to keep the shirt from being loose and the pants were held by another belt but the belt was loose and draping over one hip. Her hips were wide enough to keep the pants up. Around her legs, she had the pant legs bent up to her thighs so the pants were now caprice, a belt wrapped around each thigh to keep them up. There was a long cord of belt left over and she had latched the two ends together so they dangled around her knees.

"You said give us _a_ belt, not all of them." Izaya grumbled.

"There's still some left." Mairu said. "Quit bitching."

Izaya grumbled.

"Thanks for the clothes." Mairu said.

"Thanks." Kururi bowed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's go." Izaya turned to the door.

Kururi followed with Mairu right behind, the box on Izaya's desk still there but forgotten.

* * *

"Iza-nii, carry me! Carry me! My legs are shaky!"

 ** _'_** ** _She wouldn't shut up. God, she's so annoying. Why can't she be quiet like Kururi?'_** Izaya thought as he piggy-backed Mairu, who was smiling happily.

The streets of Ikebukuro were busy that might. Kururi held onto the belt straps around Mairu's legs so she didn't get separated. Bodies were pushing against them left and right, making Izaya more irritated than normal.

Then Izaya had to come to a stop as a blond bartender stood in his way, glaring at him with complete hate.

"I~za~ya~kun~."

"Oh, is that Shizuo-san?" Mairu raised herself so she could look over Izaya's head.

Kururi leaned to the side to look around Izaya.

"Hello, Shizuo-san." She said.

Shizuo cocked his head.

"As you can tell, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, I'm busy. I'll fight with you another time."

Shizuo looked Izaya up and down before Izaya walked past him. The blond took note of the raven's shaky legs. And Mairu's shaky legs.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo asked, following.

"I'm talking these two home. What's it look like?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Izaya glared at him. "Even a simple-minded protozoan like you should be able to figure out that I _am_ there older brother."

"Bitchy~" Mairu sing-songed.

"Shut up." Izaya turned forward and continued to walk.

Shizuo followed.

"Go away, protozoan."

"No. Considering it's you, you'll probably do something weird to them."

Izaya prickled and he turned around so quick that it made Shizuo jolt back and Mairu almost fall off his back.

Izaya went to yell vulgarities at the stupid protozoan but he decided that he had nothing to prove to a monster and turned back around.

 ** _'_** ** _Wow, he's really angry.'_** Shizuo thought.

Shizuo couldn't help but think an irritated Izaya was cute.

Shizuo continued to follow.

Izaya decided to ignore him and continued on the journey.

* * *

Izaya growled as he held the handle above his head on the train, the metal rattling. He would have sat down in the open seat next to him but a certain blond protozoan had followed him onto the train after the raven had dropped off his sisters so Izaya didn't dare sit down and make himself vulnerable.

Izaya growled. **_'Why is he following me? Mairu and Kururi are gone. What does this damn monster want?'_**

Izaya had his back to the blond, refusing to look at him.

 ** _'_** ** _Go away, dammit.'_**

* * *

"What do you want?" Izaya finally confronted the blond as he opened his apartment door.

"What do you think I want?" Shizuo snarled.

Izaya glared at him. "I'm tired and irritated. You're not getting anything tonight."

"That's not what I want, you flea." Shizuo walked past him.

"Don't just waltz right in, you damn monster!" Izaya closed the door behind him. "If you don't want sex then what do you want?"

"Hah? Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Eh?"

"It's May 4th."

"And?"

Shizuo looked at him.

"Don't tell me you followed me all the way home to celebrate my birthday."

"Shut up, flea."

Izaya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Fine, fine. Do what you want."

 ** _'_** ** _Wow, when he gets irritated, he becomes really passive.'_** Shizuo took note.

"I'm making food." Shizuo said and turned to the kitchen.

"Fine."

As the blond left the living room, Izaya went around his table and sat down in his swivel chair. The raven sighed heavily and went to rest his elbow on the desk. Only for it to bump into something. He looked to see a medium-sized box wrapped in pink paper.

Izaya glared at it. **_'What did that girl leave behind?'_**

Izaya opened the box and automatically he took on a droll expression. He lifted a pair of lacy red and black see-through underwear. Lower in the box was a halter, garter belt, nylon, high heel toeless shoes, and a corset.

"Mairu~."

"Izaya, do you want—" Shizuo stared then stopped when he saw what was in the raven's hand.

Izaya looked at him with a glare then put the panties back in the box.

As he was putting the lid back on, Shizuo came over and forced his hand under the lid. He grabbed the panties.

"No." Izaya said, knowing what was coming.

Shizuo grinned.

"No!"

Izaya stood to flee but Shizuo easily snatched him by the waist.

"I said no!"

Tucking the raven under one arm, tucking the box under the other—a slip of paper falling off the box—Shizuo went upstairs. Izaya struggled, kicking furiously but it was to no avail. The blond closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Ah, uh, no, ah."

As loud noises filled the residence, the piece of paper finally fluttered to the floor. A message lied on it.

 _Happy Birthday, Iza-Nii._

 _XOXO_

 _Mairu + Kururi_

* * *

 **Inspired by the doujinshi 'Tonight's the Night' by London.**

 **I wrote this back in high school-nearly 4 years ago-and I just now typed it up. I question the tastes of younger me.**

 **Don't forget to review~**

 **KCK**


	2. ShizuoXIzaya

Shizuo sighed as he ruffled his blond hair, looking down at the boxed cake in his arm along with the small bag dangling off his wrist. His morning had started slow, getting a call from Kasuka who wished him a 'Happy Birthday'. As his day progressed, Tom, Celty, and Simon had wished him a happy birthday. Kasuka met up with him that day and took him to lunch, bought him a cake, and a simple new coat.

His day had remained blissful. He remembered how last year, a certain flea had ruined his whole day. But today, he hadn't seen or smelt the flea at all. In the back of his mind, he worried that it was only a calm before a storm. The flea had something planned. He could feel it in his gut.

As Shizuo came up to his apartment, he groaned loudly to see a box in front of his door. The box was big, standing up to Shizuo's waist and three Shizuo's wide.

The blond approached the box, grabbing the sticky note on top.

 _'_ _Happy Birthday, Shizuo-san!_

 _Mairu + Kururi'_

 ** _'_** ** _Mairu and Kururi?'_**

Shizuo looked at the box, suspicious. Mairu and Kururi were not like their fucked up older brother. Shizuo actually liked the two when they weren't trying to bother Kasuka. But the suspicion was still there. Did Izaya talk them into it? Did Izaya forge their hand writing? Did Izaya tamper with their gift so it would explode?

Shizuo didn't know. So, he moved around the present, opened his door, went inside and put the cake in the fridge then the coat in his closet. He returned to the door. Shizuo

stared down at the box. Then tapped it with his foot.

Nothing happened.

He hit it harder.

Nothing happened.

He full on kicked it, still holding back so as not to damage it.

A groan sounded from the box.

Shizuo's brow rose to the noise. Worried now, the blond opened the box.

His eyes widened.

Izaya lay in the box, a thick pink ribbon wrapped around his torso. His hands were bound behind his back by another pink ribbon and another around his ankles. All three had an intricate bow as the knot. Shizuo didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed that Izaya was fully clothed with his signature outfit. But he knew he was relieved to see Mairu and Kururi had lined the box with pillows and the raven was unconscious.

Folding the box back up, Shizuo picked it up and brought it inside. Once in his living space, he dropped the box on the ground, earning another groan. He grinned to the noise. Opening the box, he purposefully shined the light on Izaya. The raven groaned and rubbed his head into the pillow.

Shizuo kicked him through the box. Izaya groaned in protest. Shifting his shoulder, his face went deeper into the pillow.

 ** _'_** ** _Cute.'_** Shizuo glowered at the thought.

The ex-bartender grabbed the raven's biceps and tugged him up. Izaya's head rested against Shizuo's shoulder and he slumped fully on the blond.

 ** _'_** ** _Drugs?'_**

Shizuo hooked his arms under Izaya's knees and shoulders then dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. Izaya didn't stir.

Shizuo stared at the flea, a little worried for a moment when he remained quiet. The blond leaned over Izaya to hear his breathing then checked his temperature and pulse. Knowing the flea was okay, he went to his closet. He took off his bowtie, vest, pants and shirt. He changed into blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He glanced back at Izaya before heading into the kitchen to cook

When Shizuo finished making dinner, he was surprised to see Izaya still sleeping.

 ** _'_** ** _What kind of drugs did the twins give him?'_**

"Hey, flea."

Izaya didn't stir.

Shizuo sat the plates on the kotatsu and went over to the flea. The blond sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey, flea." He shook him.

The raven groaned and flopped his head to the side.

"Flea." Shizuo shook him harder.

Izaya flopped his head in the other direction. But once his head rested, his eyes opened a slit.

 ** _'_** ** _Cig…arretes…? Shiki-san?'_**

Izaya forced his eyes open wider so they were half-closed. He looked around him, trying to recognize the room. He knew the simple one room living arrangement but it still didn't register to his brain. He stared up at a blond in a white shirt, his face a blur.

Izaya closed his eyes again.

"Wake up, flea." Shizuo gave him another shove.

"Nn." Izaya's eyes opened halfway yet again. "What…"

"You going to sleep all night? Open your eyes already."

Izaya groaned. Then went to push himself up.

That's when he realized his hands and ankles were bound. His eyes opened wide as he gave another tug to his limbs.

"Eh?" Izaya looked down at himself to see a thick pink ribbon wrapped around his torso. Another was around his ankles. His arms ached from being bound behind his back with his full body weight on it.

"Eh? Eh?"

"So, finally awake?"

Izaya looked up at the tall blond. Then his eyes widened.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Who else?"

Izaya stared at him with wide-eyes before they narrowed into a glare.

"Why, hello, Shizu-chan. Nice to see you finally realized you'll never be able to catch me and so you got my sisters to betray me. But don't you think that's a little low?"

"I didn't do shit, flea. I came home to a box at my doorstep." Shizuo held out the sticky note to Izaya.

Izaya read the note. Then his eyes narrowed even more.

"Got it, flea?"

Izaya sighed heavily and slumped on the bed.

Shizuo turned around and sat at the kotatsu. Izaya glanced at the blond, smelling the succulent food. As if on response, the raven's stomach growled. Izaya blushed and glanced at the blond, relieved when Shizuo didn't turn to look at him.

Izaya attempted to get his wrist free. It was no use, though. The ribbons were too tight. He gritted his teeth in distaste. Then sighed and lied back. His foot was starting to shake in a tapping motion, resigning himself to the inevitable beating he would receive.

"You hungry, flea?"

Izaya opened his eyes, and glanced at Shizuo.

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

Izaya blushed, hoping he was over-thinking that Shizuo had heard his growling belly earlier. He turned his head away.

"Not really." Izaya growled.

"Your belly says otherwise."

Izaya's blush deepened. "Hmph."

Shizuo stared at the raven. Then huffed and stood up. He walked over to Izaya and sat down by him. He then straddled the informants' legs and grabbed the ribbon on the raven's chest. Izaya refused to flinch.

Shizuo tore the ribbon and stripped it off. He tossed it the side.

"I might as well feed you before I beat the fuck out of you."

"Psh. How charming."

Shizuo pulled Izaya up and looked down at the ribbon on the informants' wrist. He didn't want to set the raven's arms free in case he reached for the flick blade and went to attack the blond.

When Shizuo hesitated, Izaya sighed and lied back down. He bucked his thighs.

"Get off."

Shizuo blushed to the movement but obeyed and got off. Izaya wiggled his arms down his back until it reached his rump. He pushed with his feet to stretch the ribbon on his wrists under his rump. From there, he pulled his legs up and drew his arms up them. His hands now rested on his chest, still bound.

Shizuo cocked a brow. "Skilled."

"Very much so." Izaya smiled, smugly.

Shizuo huffed and picked the raven up like a bride. He sat the raven down at the kotatsu then went over to his own seat.

"Itadakimasu." Shizuo said and continued to eat.

Izaya gave a silent 'Itadakimas' and picked up the fork with one hand. Izaya glared down at his bound wrists then sighed and turned away from the food. He was not so starved that he'd eat food with his hands tied. He had an unbalanced diet anyway so skipping dinner wasn't unnatural.

"Hey, eat." Shizuo said.

Izaya refused.

Shizuo growled and touched the informants head, tugging on a lock of hair.

"You should eat."

"I'd rather not."

"I didn't poison it."

"That's not the issue."

Shizuo glared at him.

"Am I going to have to force feed you."

Izaya glared at him. Then turned his head away. "I don't eat that much anyway."

Shizuo scowled at him. Then came around to sit next to Izaya.

"You're going to eat."

"I'm not hungry.'

"Izaya."

"No." Izaya turned his back on Shizuo.

"Izaya."

"No."

"Izaya~." Shizuo growled throatily.

Izaya looked over shoulder at the blond. "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled at that smug expression. Then grabbed the raven and turned him around. Izaya glared at him. Shizuo grabbed a spoonful of rice and held it out to Izaya's mouth. Izaya's glare intensified. Having to eat with his hands bound was bad but having to archenemy trying to feed him was even worse.

"You're not getting away till you eat." Shizuo said.

That earned the blond a growl, which he smirked at. Izaya bit his bottom lip begrudgingly as he looked at his options.

Izaya opened his mouth and took the spoonful. He turned his head away and glared at the wall as he chewed and swallowed.

Shizuo spent the next couple of minutes feeding Izaya before the raven insisted he was full.

And thus, the 'horrible' part of Izaya's night began.

* * *

"Nn, nih, st-stop."

"Why should I? You obviously like it." Shizuo licked Izaya's ear before nipping the lobe.

"Nn!" Izaya flinched.

Izaya figured that with him being bound, Shizuo would go back to the brief times in high school where the monster actually got ahold of him and beat the shit out of him. But no, instead, the beast decided to 'play' with him. Leaving Izaya unsure which he would prefer—being hurt physically or being hurt in his ego.

His body was already reacting to Shizuo's ministrations, causing him to believe maybe his sisters gave him party drugs, as well. Of course, if they had then they would have worn off by now. But no, it definitely had to be some sort of long lasting party drug. Definitely. Because there is no way Izaya would actually _like_ the monster's touch. Absolutely not.

Shizuo's hands trailed down over Izaya's rib cage, sparking pleasure up his spine and back down to his groin. Izaya held back a moan. His breath hitched when Shizuo's thumbs rubbed over his exposed pink nipples. The blond smiled at the reaction as he attached his mouth to the informants' succulent collar bone, gnawing and sucking on it leisurely.

"Uhh…" Izaya's hands—which Shizuo had pushed above the raven's head and attached to the head board with one of the torn ribbons that had been on Izaya's chest—clenched and unclenched the headboard with the spurts of pleasure that tingled down his body.

Shizuo pinched the small nipples, earning a gasp and shudder from the smaller man. As Shizuo continued to play with the flushed nubs, his mouth trailed down to the center of his chest, leaving soft bite marks and kisses down the pale flesh. Izaya arched to the bites, his cock weeping pre-cum into his confining briefs. His bound ankles arched up so he stood on the palms of his sock-covered feet, his toes curling into the sheets.

"E…nough—nn—Shiz-Shizu—uh~!"

Shizuo looked up at the raven then took his hands and mouth away. He sat up as he reached down and gripped the obvious lump between the raven's thighs.

"AH!" Izaya's body arched to the contact.

Shizuo chuckled. "I haven't even touched you down here yet. Look how hard you are."

"Shut—" Izaya cut himself off with a gasp as Shizuo unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper.

His pants open, Shizuo pulled down the pink fabrics. A red and fully erect cock flopped out of the clothing. Izaya blushed. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as Shizuo tucked the briefs under the raven's tightened scrotums.

Shizuo grinned at the sight. Izaya naked and exposed from his chest to his crotch, his arms concealed by the sleeves of his shirt while his coat draped around his raised elbows with his legs completely hidden under his dark pants.

"Looks taste." Shizuo said.

"Eh?"

Shizuo tore the ribbon that bound Izaya's wrist to the headboard—but not the one that bound his wrists together—and the one around Izaya's ankles. The debt collector leaned down and licked the raven's chest, then trailed his kisses down Izaya's body slowly. Izaya twitched and shuttered to the teasing kisses then gasped as the monster kissed his hip bone. His fingers curled around his hips, pulling the pants down to around his thighs. Izaya arched his hips so his cock brushed the side of the Shizuo's face, poking to coax the blond into drawing the much needed attention to his cock. Shizuo ignored the movement and continued to trail kisses down Izaya's body. Pulling the pants off completely, Shizuo diverted between leaving marks on one thigh then the other. He lingered on Izaya's kneecap, gnawing the bone under thin skin—which earned him a flinch and small "ow". Then he continued, kissing Izaya's shins, nipping his ankles, then taking his socks off and sucking his toes. Izaya giggled and tried to pull his feet away but was refused.

"Stop—hee hee—th-that, Shizu-cha—haha—n." Izaya protested.

"Tickles?"

"Obviously."

Shizuo chuckled then raised Izaya's leg and kissed his calf. Izaya gasped yet again as his hands found purchase in the blankets at his side.

Shizuo flipped Izaya over. The informant exclaimed in surprise as the monster hooked his arm under his hips and raised them so his ass was in the air.

"Wait, what are—ah!" Shizuo licked Izaya's perky ass cheek. Then sucked delicately. "Ah, oh!" Izaya covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his moans. "Don't-don't do anything weird."

"Shut up, I'm just licking."

"You're going to leave hickeys."

"So? I'm the only one who's going to see them, right?"

Izaya muffled a moan.

"Right?" Shizuo repeated.

Izaya still didn't answer.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't tell me you're still skanking around."

"Shut up."

"Fucking slut, who else have you been doing?"

"No one."

"Liar."

Izaya glared at the monster over his shoulder. "What's it matter? It's not like we're dating."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. Then he reached his tongue down and pierced the raven's entrance with it.

"Kyaah!" Izaya's eyes widened then closed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. "Su-sudden. What are you—ahn!"

Shizuo's tongue lathered Izaya's inner wall, giving them a generous coat of saliva while allowing more saliva to drizzle out of his mouth and drown Izaya's inner ring. The liquids dribbling down the crack of the informants' ass and down over his scrotums.

Izaya's hips withered once he got used to the ministration, more pre-cum drizzling onto the sheets. He muffled his own moans to the best of his abilities. He clenched the bed sheets tightly, his toes curling to grip the fabric, as well.

"Sto—ah. Shi-Shizu. Shizu—oh oh! Nn!"

Shizuo spread Izaya's entrance more by using his thumbs and delved his tongue deeper.

"AH!" Izaya jolted then thrust back on the intruder. "Oh! Oh! En-enough! Hurry! In…side—"

"Hm?" Shizuo pulled his tongue out with a smirk. "What do you want inside? This?" Shizuo pushed a finger in.

"Ah, no! Don't—ah—be a tease! Shizu-'han!"

"So, you don't want this?" Shizuo sat up so his crotch was level with Izaya's ass. "Then how about this?" Shizuo rubbed his clothed erection between the informant ass cheeks.

"Uh, y-yes, dammit! In-in…side. Put it in—"

"Only on one condition, Izaya-kun."

"Eh?"

Shizuo leaned down and bit the top of Izaya's ear, earning him a moan.

"Call me master."

Izaya's eyes widened. "Hah?!" He looked over his shoulder at the blond. "Are you stupid?! No, scratch that, you are stupid. Like hell I'd call you master, you degraded amoeba."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed to the insult. "Suit yourself. I've got other ways of pleasing myself."

With that behind said, Shizuo unbuckled his pants finally and freed his erect member. He pushed the tip against Izaya's entrance, the raven moaning and shuddering in anticipation then by passed it all together. He rubbed his hot prick between the seam of Izaya's ass, holding the raven's hips still as he moved his cock up and down.

"Are you kidding—ahn!" Shizuo silenced him by pushing a finger in his entrance. "Nn-ah! Da-dammit, Shizu! Stop—being a tease!"

"You know the rules for your release." Shizuo pulled his finger out and pushed Izaya's ample ass cheeks together to squeeze his cock more.

"The fuck is that—ah!"

Izaya's hole twitched with need as Shizuo continuously rubbed his cock over his ass, leaving a trail of pre-cum to rub against and lather his seam.

"Shizu-chan, please just—"

"Nope. You know the price. Better hurry up before I'm spent."

"Nn—you wouldn't—"

Izaya felt a premature squirt cover his ass. Shizuo hissed and paused his throws to hold down an early orgasm.

Izaya felt panic weld inside him. As much as he hated playing by Shizuo's pace, he knew he would most-likely be left hanging if Shizuo finished up on his own. So, taking a hard swallow as if physically swallowing his pride, the informant buried his head to the sheets.

"Master."

"Hah?" Shizuo leaned down, unsure if he heard the informant correctly. "What was that?"

"I said!" Izaya brought his head up and yelled. Then his voice dropped several octaves. "Master."

"I still didn't hear~ you." Shizuo said teasingly.

"Tch. Master!" Izaya yelled it out now, burying his face into the sheets. Oh, how he wished he could crawl into a hole and die. Or throw Shizuo in one and bury him alive.

"Master, what? What do you want, Iza?"

 ** _'_** ** _Come off of it, you fucking…'_**

"Master…I…I want…your cock…inside me. Please…put it…in."

Izaya was trembling in shame as tears caked his lower eyelid. Shizuo stared down at him then flipped him back over. Izaya turned his face away. But Shizuo still caught sight of the tears.

 ** _'_** ** _Okay, I've pushed him far enough.'_** Shizuo thought as he leaned down and licked away the tears.

Shizuo led his member to the smaller man's entrance. In one swift thrust, the bartender-clad monster buried himself to the hilt. Izaya moaned loudly in pleasure and protest, a premature stream of white coating his stomach before he was able to hold down his orgasm.

Shizuo didn't comment on the squirt as he licked and gnawed on Izaya's neck, giving the raven-haired man time to adjust to him. Shizuo could feel Izaya's inner walls throbbing repeatedly around his member, his hole clenching and unclenching with each pulsation. The raven's breathing was ragged and heavy and his bound hands found purchase in the blankets at his sides again. His legs trembled against Shizuo's hips while his chest heaved with his uneven breathing.

Even though the informant looked like he was in pain, the blond couldn't help but think Izaya looked sultry and delicious. A light coat of sweat over his exposed flushed skin, his eyes remained half opened as well as his soft lips while his black pupils stared at Shizuo with glassy yet hungry gazes.

Shizuo placed his lips over the ravens, sucking on his lips before diving his tongue into his mouth. Izaya moaned and shifted his hips. Shizuo held still as he grabbed Izaya's hands off the bed and had them wrap around his neck. He reached down with one hand and gripped Izaya's thighs, rubbing them gently and soothingly.

Finally, he thrust.

Izaya moaned into his mouth and went to break the kiss only for Shizuo to refuse him and sought those swelling lips again. The informant tightened his grip on the debt collectors neck and squeezed his hips with his knees as Shizuo plowed forward, repeatedly filling the flea with pleasure. Every forward thrust grazed over Izaya's prostate, sparking tantalizing pleasure up to the base of his cock.

Izaya's member wept for attention but it was ignored by both the males since it was getting the satisfaction it needed from his battered sweet spot. Besides, Izaya would _never_ —absolutely _never_ —masturbate to Heiwajima Shizuo fucking his ass. He already degraded himself enough for the monster's sake. Although it would be a great insult to Shizuo, showing him that he failed in satisfying his partner and thus his partner had to finish up on his own, Izaya wasn't willing to humiliate himself just to spite him.

Shizuo's thrusts quickened, becoming more desperate and selfish as he sought his own orgasm. Izaya's moans raised an octave to the assault, sending him closer and closer to the orgasm he so desperately wanted.

"Ah! OH! OH! SHIZU-CHAN! Shizu—Ah! Ah! AH!"

Shizuo huffed in Izaya's ear, holding the raven demandingly as he pushed in between those soft thighs over and over again, filling the raven with intolerable pleasure.

"I'm cumming! Shizu-chan! Cumming—I'm—AAHH! AAAHHH!"

Izaya arched his back and held Shizuo tighter as he splattered his own chest in white. His toes and fingers curled and dug into the closest fabric as his hole constricted around Shizuo's member.

"Tch! Nngh!" Shizuo groaned as he pushed into Izaya as hard as he could without using his inhuman strength. He stained Izaya's insides with a hearty load of cum. He paused before thrusting in again with another dosage and then another until he was completely milked and empty after the fourth throw.

The two men finally slumped against the bed, both parting and trembling. Izaya's inner walls pulsated, his toes curling reflexively with every throb of lingering euphoria. Once Shizuo caught his breath enough to no longer be light-headed, he pulled out and rolled over so he was lying on his back next to Izaya. Both their members were soft as whiteness lingered on the tips.

Izaya glanced over at Shizuo as they caught their breathes, drawing himself closer with desires to cuddle.

Shizuo felt the raven brush against his side and opened his eyes to stared at him. Then he filled Izaya's desire. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he drew him in and embraced him softly. Shizuo gripped the blanket by his side and drew it over the two before snapping the last ribbon around the raven's wrist and ultimately freeing him.

Izaya made no attempt to run—not like he could anyway with his ass still pulsating. He lied in Shizuo's embrace leisurely, finding strange comfort in the gentle imprisonment.

As Izaya heard Shizuo's breathing lull into sleep, he looked up. Though it was dark, the moonlight shining through the window allowed Izaya to see Shizuo's tranquil face. Filled with serenity, Shizuo's face was the farthest thing from monstrous. And for once, Izaya didn't find that offensive. For once, he actually liked the calm composer of the debt collector's face.

"If you wake up, I'll kill you." Izaya whispered.

Then he leaned up and kissed Shuzo's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Shizu-chan."

* * *

 **Again, I wrote this back in high school as well. And I've got to say, I miss my old writign style. I think I need to reread my old work in order to write like this again.**

 **Don't forget to review~**

 **Hope to see you in the next one!**

 **KCK**


End file.
